Talk:Dead City
Should this article even exist? It's not even canon. --RadicalEdward2 01:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, but I wish they had this map for xbox. Omnivex 01:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :There was some discussion as to whether we should include custom campaigns, and it was decided to include them. There will be identifiers to make sure that people know it's a mod campaign by the very title itself, including the word "Mod" in front of the article title. :3 Sera404 01:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't now why you wouldn't allow it its not like it has nothing to do with Left4Dead. Omnivex 01:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I figured we'd include mods since they seem to be becoming more and more involved with the games as the voice actors will provide custom lines for mods. And as Sera said, they'll all have a "Mod" at the beginning. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont think we should have walkthroughs for custom maps. I think we should just give basic info on each one. Add a bunch of Pics and info and we got ourselves a page!JokersFlame 19:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know Joker. If people actually download the map and look here then they may need some help with it.(unless it's those trick maps that are designed to trap you.)Darkashura 13:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I say we wait and see what develops. Hey, it may become insanely popular and become a full fleged article!DisMEMBAH 13:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) cool campain, only wish xbox allowed custom content,...... DAM U MICROSOFT !!!!!!!!! Halflife2guy 16:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC)halflife2guy :It really has nothing to do with Microsoft. most computer custom content is derived from modding the game, which is a definite no no for any console. It's much more then this, but I don't know enough to elaborate on it. However, a developer can choose to add a mode to their game which gives players the ability to create custom content. Games series like Far Cry and Forza Motorsport allow players to create custom content within the the games. So ultimately it's Valve's fault (though I'm not mad at them :P).--Verno 03:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) If we are allowing custom maps etc, should we make a page for the L4D NES de-make? Spatulade 18:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe...not right now. I just made the mods a part of it since they actually affect the main games of Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, It wouldn't be apart of custom campaigns section, because it's own separate game.--Verno 03:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) How about we make a category for fan-made campaigns? Also, to avoid people spamming their campaigns, we could all vote for the best fan campaign/map, and the best one gets to get an article made? -- Koopster 64 :Both are these are definitely good ideas. For voting should it be similar to Featured Articles or should we use an actually polls?--Verno 03:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : I'm so glad we are final doing this, but first we need a base mod page. I think the base page should be similar to the TF2 Wiki Custom Map page with (of course) a description of what custom campaigns are and a list of all the major custom Campaigns. I can start working on the basics for the base page a little. However, I need some help in coding a nice looking list and I don't own the PC version, so someone else would need to write about the technical aspect of custom content. Also, instead of having "Fan Made" in the title how about we create a warning template, which will clearly indicate that this a special article. On a related note, I think Instead of using the terms "fan made" and "mod" to describe these special campaigns we should use "unofficial", "community", or, my personal favorite, "custom".--Verno 03:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I still dunno about this, we only allow afew fan made stuff on the wiki, but then loads leek in. i've seen it before.LOLKING 21:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I figured since Valve is slightly pitching in to help make maps, and they practically beg modders to make custom maps, I figured we'd add them to the Wiki. Left 4 Dead is really becoming a very sandbox-ish game with so many people getting into map making. Also just as a message to everyone! GET PERMISSION FROM THE MAP MAKER BEFORE MAKING A PAGE FOR A CUSTOM CAMPAIGN! I don't want to deal with a bunch of angry messages saying we didn't have permission. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I've emailed the author of Suicide Blitz, just waiting for a reply. Meanwhile, I put up the stuff I wrote for Custom Campaign in Mods (since that's how the menu calls it) for now until you possibly rename it. :D And, it only has one entry so far, which is Dead City. Sera404 22:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Now that the base mods page is up and running, so to speak, I think any further discussion about custom campaigns as a whole should be moved there. This discussion page should now be about Dead City only.Verno 01:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Dead city I needs to be updated cause military outpost was added to number one just without scavenge. 23:11, March 1, 2014 (UTC)